supernatural_tiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Kaden Scarlett
Tipping the Balance 700 years into the past something dangerous occurred. The balance of Fate and Destiny tipped. Fate became stronger while Destiny got weaker. Destiny tipped the scales again now being the strongest. As the balance kept tipping it eventually spilled. Fate and Destiny destroyed each other in the fight; both very weak, close to non-existent. Mother Nature took noticed to this as it was effecting her creations. She used her cosmic power to strengthen Fate and Destiny and set them at balance again. By doing that she placed Fate and Destiny into humanoid bodies. Wake Up Fate and Destiny! 17 years into the past, Mother Nature decided it's time to put life into the bodies. So she did. The bodies woke up and cried like normal babies. She raised the two in Alfheimr; where the Fairies and Tree of Nature lives. She named the first child Kaden and the other one Karma. Kaden and Karma grew up among the fairies. They we're good friends with their half siblings Oren, Faerydae, Raedself and Delta. When Kaden and Karma turned 10, Mother Nature couldn't be there for them anymore so she took Kaden and Karma to Charles Xavier. It was there where they furthered their training and lived. Although sad she had to go they understood the reasoning behind it. X-Men By age 14 Kaden and Karma where both on the team known as the "X-Men". They were both highly successful on their missions. Life at the X-Mansion for them there was unsatisfactory. Being Cosmic Entities in bodies they out-classed the other students in intelligence and power. Starting A New Life Kaden and Karma decided to leave the X-Men. Karma went to Chicago and Kaden went to New Orleans. Kaden bought himself a loft in New Orleans with some money he conjured up. Kaden started to get popular in the supernatural community as he helped more and more people. He helped people by giving them advice, showing them their fate, showing them their past in their life books, and sharing his knowledge. The Bookkeeper Kaden got the name "The Bookkeeper" because of this. Kaden decided to build a massive library in some place he called his "Knowledge Dimension". Kaden now 15, went all over the world collecting rare books. He even collected books from all over the universe. Supernatural's from all over the universe come to visit his library. The Scarlett's One day when Karma was visiting Kaden 3 people showed up at his door. Two of them being tall. They introduced themselves as Owen, Malina and Dana. They told Kaden and Karma that they are basically family and are there if they need them. Kaden didn't bother to like Malina though. Nathan Harkness Kaden now 17, lives in the Arctic in a log cabin. Agatha Harkness arrived at his door. She told him sometime in the future she wants Kaden to tell Nathan who he really is and unlock his powers. She told Kaden to keep a special force inside Nathan a secrete. Months later Kaden ran into Nathan when he was teleported out of New Orleans and to Kaden. They had an instant empathic connection. Kaden and Nathan talked back and forth bonding with each other. Kaden's house later got destroyed and he portaled everyone in his house back to New Orleans. It was there where Kaden talked with Nathan about his past even showing him Nathan's life book. Kaden told him who he was and what he was. Kaden told him about his power and told him that he was going to unlock them for him. There, with Nathan on the table Kaden unlocked Nathan's powers. The Present Kaden does what he can to help. With his sister back living with him they can do more together. Kaden sometimes hangs out with Valeria Z'iegler, in which they have a good friendship and bonded over similar powers. He currently lives in the Scarlett Mansion in New Orleans. L'iterature' One of Kaden's hobby's is reading. He has even scoured the universe acquiring very ancient book's. Kaden also obtains pieces of ancient literature; letters, poems, notes, even ancient magic spells. Some of Kaden's special artifacts include: * A notebook from an ancient ancestral witch. * Leonardo Da Vinci's book of inventions. * A note from Stellux to Michael that he intercepted. Powers Fate -''' Kaden can perceive, shape and manipulate the fate of anything/anyone, including gods, demons, transcendent beings, entire worlds, universes and even realities. This allows him to control/decide anything and everything's fate. 'Energy Manipulation -' Kaden can release/use energy to attacks of various shapes and/or intensities, either projected, used as a part of melee attacks, etc., from huge rays of pure energy that can knock over or even obliterate dozens of targets, or slightly singe them. 'Psionics - '''Kaden possesses the powers of Telepathy and Empathy. '''Life Books -' Kaden has a vast dimension full of books that record the life of every living thing in existence. 'Symbol Magic -' Kaden can formulate symbols that can cause special events to occur, depending on the symbol that he draws, they can achieve a variety of abilities. He also uses this to create portals. 'Mother Nature's Cosmic Charm -' Kaden wears Mother Nature's cosmic charm on his wrist band. It grants him limited control over nature. With this Cosmic Charm; Unlike Mother Nature, Kaden can't create nature he can only manipulate it to his will. 'Absolute Immortality -' Kaden is a Existence Principle inside of a physical body. Kaden's phsyical body can die, but Kaden's Life-Force (Fate) cannot die. With this Kaden can be easily resurrected; only by a Omnipotent Being (Stellux, Mother Nature, Death, Destiny, Oblivion, God, ect). Although because of Nathan and Kaden's hidden unusual strong empathic link to each other it is said Nathan can resurrect him. '''Abilities 'Manipulative Thinker -' Kaden can be quite a manipulator with his words. He has caused a few problems and even made people kill others with his words. He once manipulated Davina into killing Trinituan. Kaden doesn't care about consequences as long as the problem is fixed. 'Flight -' Kaden uses his energy to have the ability to fly.